Club Rayearth
by FuuMegami
Summary: An alternate reality story, Hikaru and Nova open a night club and the whole gang shows up. the last chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

Club Rayearth

Club Rayearth  
  
This is a alternate reality story as you'll probably figure out. Read though and tell me what you think, credits are at the bottom of the page.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hikaru Shidou looked around at the peopleless black room, and grinned. It was a large club of her very own, well co-owned with Nova.  
  
Nova stood behind the big bar while Hikaru sat on a stool.  
  
"I've always wanted to be the bartender!" She said as she clapped her hands.  
  
Hikaru laughed causing her messy red hair to bounce. She had her hair cut to her shoulders and let it hang loose.  
  
"Tonight's our opening night!" Hikaru said she clapped her hands together.  
  
Nova nodded as she grinned and leaned against the bar.  
  
"I'm hoping Fuu and Umi will show up, I haven't seem 'em since collage! Umi was my roommate and Fuu was in my poetry class." Hikaru said.  
  
"That was before you moved here to New York with me!" Nova said with a grin.  
  
"Yup, and if we hadn't moved here then you and I wouldn't own this wicked cool club ne?"   
  
Nova nodded. "In only an hour this place will be banging!" Nova said as she tossed a glass into the air.  
  
The glass came down and shattered into a million pieces on the bar.  
  
"That's comin' outta your salary girlfriend," Hikaru said.  
  
Nova shrugged as she used her hands to sweep the glass away. While Nova cleaned up the glass Hikaru finished flipping on the lights. Just as she finished turning on the lights, the three waitresses arrived.  
  
The uniforms they were wearing where short red skirts and black short sleeved button down the front shirts.   
  
Hikaru shook her head when she saw Caldina. "You shortened the skirt," Hikaru commented.  
  
Caldina nodded. "An' I got mah thong on too," she grinned.  
  
Hikaru shook her head again. "Caldina you'll keep the guys comin'."  
  
Alcione and Presea hadn't fooled with their uniforms.  
  
"I love this club already," Presea said.  
  
Alcione laughed. "I bet this will be one of the biggest clubs in all of New York eh?"  
  
"Hey ya Ascot!" Caldina yelled as she waved him down.  
  
He came in with his girlfriend ViridianCat, her green hair loose and her golden eyes sparkling, he had his arm around her waist. He wore a black shirt and tight blue jeans. "I"m gonna play music that's gonna make you ladies shake your booties like never before."  
  
Caldina laughed, "Ya better, ya don' wan' us fallin' asleep!"  
  
Hikaru looked at her watch and screamed. "Forty-five minutes until we open!"  
  
Nova came out wearing a black and red snake skin bikini top and a pair of tight black leather pants.  
  
Caldina clapped while Hikaru whistled.  
  
"Whoo, Nova, looking hot!" Hikaru said with a leer.  
  
Nova laughed. "You ain't to bad yourself sweetie."  
  
Hikaru had on a white tank top and a red skirt.  
"Almost time to crank up the tunes Ascot boy!" Hikaru said as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
Caldina peered outside. "Ohh! The bouncers are here! An' they look very yummy!" Caldina said dreamily.  
  
Presea and Alcione tripped over each other on their way to the door to pear out. Lafarga and Geo were the bouncers.  
  
Caldina wiggled her shoulders, "Ow, they can bounce me any time!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not paying you to hit on the bouncers!" Hikaru called.  
  
The girls laughed and headed off to the tables.  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
  
"Come on Fuu, maybe you'll meet a guy at the club tonight." Emeraude said to her friend.  
  
Fuu shrugged. "I'm just not the club type Eme."  
  
"My brother Ferio will be there, you remember him right?"  
  
"Sorta. I guess." She replied.   
  
She had seen him once or twice around the house. But she didn't find him attractive, nor anything to motivate her to get dressed up for a night out at a club.   
  
"Come on, don't tell me we bought that v-neck tank top and black peddle pushers for nothing girl!" Emeraude said as she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll go. But I can't say I'll enjoy it." She said with a giggle.  
  
Fuu shook her head and hurried off to get dressed.  
  
___________________________________  
  
The building started to fill with people, most of them people Hikaru and Nova had never seen before.   
  
Hikaru's old boyfriend came over to the bar only to find Nova. He glared at her.   
  
"Where's Hikaru?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. But enjoy yourself tonight boy!" She said as she grinned wildly.  
  
Zazu laughed and headed out onto the dance floor.  
  
ViridianCat and Ascot cranked up the music.  
  
  
Dirty pop  
N-sync  
Yo, BT  
  
Sick and tired of hearin'' all these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize what we're doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it 'till the end, come on now  
  
Umi walked in and waved to Hikaru before starting to dance. She worse a light blue halter top and short white shorts.  
  
Clef and Mokona were outside waiting to get in.  
  
"The little man can get in, but you with the purple hair get lost." Lafarga said.  
  
"Nah! That's Clef, let him in!" Hikaru said as she passed by.  
  
"You got lucky." Geo said with a laugh.  
  
Mokona hopped on it fallowed by a walking Clef. Both Clef and Mokona started drooling as soon as they saw Umi out in the middle of the dance floor shakin' her thing.  
  
She held her hands over her head as she bounced to the beat of the music.   
  
  
Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your body starts to rock (body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop (you can't stop)  
And the music's all you got (come on now)  
This must be... Pop!  
  
  
"Need ah bucket for all that drool honey's?" Caldina said as she passed Mokona and Clef as they drooled.  
  
Eagle sat down at the bar and sighed. "So many good lookin' women, so little time."  
  
Nova sniffed and rolled her eyes. 'He is cute though....' She thought to herself.  
  
Soon Ferio, Zagato, Lantis, and Innova showed up. Ferio hung back by the door while his buds headed out to cruse for chicks.   
  
Innova couldn't keeps his eyes off the ever moving Umi, she just had the moves that put you into a trance.  
  
Fuu and Emeraude walked into the now very crowded club. Ferio recognized them both but they didn't seam to see him.   
  
Ferio fallowed them through the crowd hoping to dance with Fuu.  
  
ViridianCat picked up 98 degrees' album Revelation. "Oooh, put on Dizzy I love that song!"  
  
Ascot smiled. "Anything for you babe."  
  
I wanna know who you are  
No more admiring -- you from afar  
  
Fuu stood up and said, "C'mon, I love this song!"  
  
Emeraude groaned and got up, she didn't really like the song.  
  
Ferio found himself working to get next too Fuu, anything to dance with her.   
  
You walk by and I get weak in the knees  
I can get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
Ferio casually bumped into Fuu. She smiled and moved to dance beside him.  
  
  
The way you look -- the way you move  
You body's tellin' me - that I can't lose  
You and me, we were meant to be  
  
Fuu moved closer until she and Ferio were touching as they moved to the beat of the music.  
  
  
I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
My head is spinning round and round  
you've got me feeling like my feet aren't on the ground  
What is this power that you have over me  
I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy  
  
Ferio put a hand on Fuu's back pulling her even closer to him.  
  
Down with 98 Degrees  
Girl do you wanna get with me  
'Cause sexually it's plain to see  
That the way you move is making me dizzy  
  
"Awww, they're a match made in heaven... or at least in a night club." Emeraude said as she laughed.  
  
Zagato ran a hand down Emeraude's partially exposed back. She knew it drove him nuts when she wore her dark blue halter top, and she loved seeing it in his eyes.  
  
Her normally long locks were cut off at her shoulders, and separated into many tiny braids.  
  
Nova couldn't help but stare at Lantis who was three feet away. He had this dark and mysterious feeling about him, which made his way sexy.  
  
"Hey," Lantis said as Hikaru passed him.  
  
"Hey yourself," she mumbled back.  
  
Eagle laughed an shook his head.   
  
Nova grinned, "all the guys are after you tonight Hikaru-chan!" Nova yelled over the blasting music.  
  
Hikaru threw her hair over her shoulders. "Well tell them I'm spoken for ok?" Hikaru said before walked off and into a staff only room.  
  
Nova grinned and shook her head.  
  
Mokona found Primera and bought her a drink.   
  
"Puu," he said as he handed to her.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as she raised an eye brow.  
  
"Puu, puu-puu." Mokona replied.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to dance with you." Primera replied.  
  
  
Ascot cracked up the sound system once more as Mokona and Primera got down on the floor.  
  
  
You got my body shaking   
Sends a shiver to my soul   
I didn't get no warning   
You got me shaking to the bone   
I got my secret weapon   
I'm gonna get you all alone, yeah, yeah   
So let your body lose control   
  
Mokona and Primera ripped it up before returning to the bar again for another round of drinks.  
  
Clef finally got up the courage to try and dance with Umi. He made his way over just as a new song started to play.  
  
  
You're so hot, teasing me   
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a guy like you   
That's something I couldn't do   
There's that look in your eyes   
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild   
Ah, but boy you're only a child   
  
Umi smiled as he came close and started dancing with him.  
  
Well I can dance with you honey   
If you think it's funny   
Does your mother know that you're out?   
And I can chat with you baby   
Flirt a little maybe   
Does your mother know that you're out?   
  
"Does she?" Umi asked.  
  
Clef blushed and turned away.  
  
Hikaru went up to Ascot and whispered into his ear.   
  
"Sure thing, I can play that!" Ascot said as he reached for Point Break's album.  
  
Hikaru pulled Nova out from behind the bar. "You're takin' a break, c'mon!"  
  
Hikaru pulled Nova out onto the dance floor just as the song started.  
  
  
now here's the party   
it's a party that's funkin'   
it's jumpin' and bumpin' the beat   
the bad ballroom dance   
pickin' it up with the chance   
find a little buzz because   
we're makin' the noise   
but it ain't about the weather   
lay you on the leather   
hey I'm at the end of my tether   
  
come 'n' get it we'll show you how   
rough 'n' ready right here right now   
  
everybody tag the party   
everybody na na na na na na na   
everybody move move your body   
everybody na na na na na na na na   
  
Hikaru and Nova danced and put Umi to shame, they could out move her any day!  
  
Emeraude and Zagato sat at their table drinking while watching Fuu and Ferio kiss.  
  
"I give 'em five minutes before 'they have to go'." Emeraude said.  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink." Zagato commented.  
  
They watched as Chang Ang walked passed with Tatra one arm and Tarta on the other.  
  
"Now I wonder if I've had to much to drink..." Zagato mumbled.  
  
Five minutes later Fuu and Ferio left saying they had to go.  
  
"See Zagato-poo! I was right!" Emeraude said with a smile.  
  
Zagato took another drink. "Uhh-hmm."  
  
Umi sat with Innova at his table. Innova was slightly drunk.  
  
"You've got really nice eyes..." He said.  
  
She smiled. "Not as nice as your eyes."  
  
"And your ass is just so brilliant to stare at." He said with a nod.  
  
Umi sweat dropped but laughed.  
  
By Four am pretty much everyone there was ready to go home and crash.  
  
Emeraude and Zagato waved to Hikaru and Nova before leaving.  
  
ViridianCat and Ascot were busy making out while a slower song played.  
  
Hikaru leaned against the bar and smiled at Nova. "I love this job."  
  
Nova nodded. "Me too, but I'm wiped." She slammed her head down on the bar. "Owchies..."  
  
"Hey and we get to do it all again tomorrow!" Hikaru said with a laugh.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, that's the end heh there could be more chapters, depends on wether or not people like this part.  
Here's the credits and disclaimers:  
Pop belongs to *NSYNC  
Dizzy belongs to 98 Degrees  
Body shakin' belongs to 911  
Does your mother know belongs to ABBA, but this version is the one that B*Witched did  
and Tag The Party belongs to Point Break  
ViridianCat belongs to ViridainCat, thanks for letting me use her!  
Also, I would like to add that I do not endorse drinking but the characters were all over the legal age of 21 heh heh :)  



	2. 2

Chapter Two 

Hmm I finally got done with chapter two, I'm trying to make then rather long chapters. It's sort of a chapter in between the nights at the club.   
  


Nova woke up around noon and rolled out of bed onto the wooden floor. "Oomph." She mumbled. 

She went into the kitchen expecting Hikaru to be in there making breakfast. When she didn't find her, she figured she was still asleep. 

"Good morning!" Nova yelled as she flung open the door to Hikaru's room. 

Hikaru groaned and pulled her red satin sheets over her head. 

"It's noon already," Nova commented. 

"But we don't start work until this evening.... So let me sleep!" Hikaru replied grumpily. 

Nova grumbled and left the room. She didn't really feel like making breakfast, so she grabbed a tub of ice cream. She sat down at the table in her pajamas, a pair of grey shorts and a white tee shirt. 

She had two guys on her mind.... First there was Eagle, and then the dark one Lantis... 

"Mmmm, they're as yummy as this ice cream..." She said with a grin. 

Hikura then tramped into the kitchen with her hair still a mess. "Are you eating ice cream?" She asked as she raised an eye brow. 

Nova nodded. "I didn't feel like actually making myself something to eat. And ice cream seemed like the perfect thing to me." Nova said as she laughed. 

Hikaru grabbed a spoon. "Sounds good to me, bet it beats the hell outta eggs anyway." 

Nova laughed and slide the ice cream carton over to where Hikaru could reach it. 

"It's so nice being single and living with your best friend." Hikaru said as she put her feet up on the table. 

"Yeah, I really prefer this to living with a guy. You're not all that neat, but I've seen some really sloppy guys." Nova said. 

"I'm not sloppy," Hikaru replied. 

"I didn't say you were. It's just... Sometimes you leave stuff in piles all over the house, ya know?" Nova said as she put another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth. 

"Do not." 

"Do too." 

"Do not." 

"Do too."   
  


_________________________________________   
  


ViridianCat sat on Ascot's couch looking through his vast CD collection. He had said she could pick out whatever she wanted played at the club that night. And she was thrilled. 

"Hmm," she said as she flipped through a bunch of new singles. 

She already knew she wanted her favorite Serena Paris' song played. But there were so many different songs to chose from, and so little time to actually play them! 

"You almost done VC?" Ascot called from the kitchen of his apartment. "'Cause when you're done we'll go out to lunch." 

Suddenly she was done. "I'm done!" She called. She loved it when Ascot took her out to lunch! Ok, so maybe she just loved every little minute she spent with him. But lunch was good too. 

Ascot came in. 

"I missed you," ViridianCat said playfully. 

"Oh really? Was I really gone for that long?" Ascot scratched his head. 

She laughed. "You know I loath every second you're away from me Ascot-chan!" 

He nodded. "Like a slow and painful toucher, I know." 

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

______________________________________________________   
  


Nova sat on the couch slowly brushing her teeth while watching a soap opera. 

She perked up when her fave hotty came on screen. But her moment of crushing was interrupted by a ringing phone. She snatched the phone up and said, "hello?" 

"Hello, this is Mya's manager, we're calling to see of you're still open to have Christian, Pink, Mya, and Lil Kim preform Lady Marmalade." 

Nova's tooth brush fell out of her mouth and onto her lap. 

"Umm... Umm yeah, it's just fine!" Nova cried. 

"Great." The manager said before hanging up. 

Nova sat there in shock for a moment, before realizing that she hadn't told Hikaru. 

"HIKARUUUUUU!" Nova yelled as she tore through the house. 

She flung open Hikaru's bedroom door to find Hikaru still in her under wear. 

"Do you mind?!" Hikaru snapped. 

"Well, no not really." Nova said as she shrugged. "The girls are going to sing Lady Marmalade tonight at the club!" Nova said quickly. 

Hikaru started jumping up and down, "Wooohooo!!" She cried. 

"Might wanna get dressed," Nova snickered. 

Hikaru blushed and nodded. "Now get out!" 

_______________________________________________   
  
  
  


Fuu rang Emeraude's door bell and waited for her to answer. 

"Hey ya," Fuu said with a big grin. 

"Wow, you can actually walk?" Emeraude said with a leer. 

Fuu blink. "No comment, and no, I'm not gonna say a word." Fuu laughed. 

Emeraude sighed. "What good is it if you won't give me the details?!" Emeraude squeaked. 

Fuu shrugged. "And don't ask Ferio." 

"Eww, no, he's my brother..." Emeraude laughed. 

"Eme-chan, you sound like you're 13 again..." Fuu said as she shook her head.   
  


Clef stood in his bath room gelling his hair to perfection. Tonight he hoped to really catch Umi's eye. 

He decided to practice in front of the mirror for that all important moment when he asks her to go home with her. 

"Hey girly, I see the way you look at me, wanna come bunk with me tonight?" 

He made a face. Bunk was not the right word. 

"You wanna come chill at my crib with me?" He grinned, perfect. 

He couldn't wait, he had even cleaned his room.... Into the closet...   
  


______________________________________________   
  


Mean while Primera was talking with her friend Lantis. 

"Hey Lantis, you know that guy Mokona from last night?" She asked with a nervous grin. 

He nodded slowly, "sorta," he replied. 

She giggled. "We're in lovvvvvvve! He even asked me to move in with him!" 

Lantis raised an eye brown. "Do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean, god, you haven't know him that long." 

Primera smiled dreamily, "But Lantis, when you're in love.... You're in love! And after the way things went last night..... I'm in love!" 

Lantis shrugged. "Go for it then, but even I think it's a bad idea, and that's um pretty bad." 

Primera stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just pissed 'cause you did get to take Hikaru home with you." 

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh whatever."   
  


____________________________________________   
  


Caldina had dragged Presea to the mall in order to help her shop. Caldina pulled Presea along and into Vitoria's Secret. 

"Oh no! No way!" Presea yelped. "I refuse to go in there!" 

Presea grabbed onto the door frame and wouldn't let go. 

"C'mon Presea! You ain't afraid of a ladies under wear store now are ya?" Caldina said as she put her hands on her slim hips. 

"No... It's what you'll buy in there that scare me!" Presea said as she laughed. 

Caldina sweat dropped. 

"Aww c'mon girl, diamonds are a girls best friend, but lacy stuff is one friend you can't do with out!" 

Presea sweat dropped. "Okay......." 


	3. Three

Club Rayearth 

Chapter Three   
  
  
  


Nova sat on the bar table swinging her legs back and forth while reading a romance novel. 

"Enjoying yourself little missy?" Caldina said as she walked over and leaned against the bar. 

Nova nodded. "You were right Caldina.... Romance novels are really different from my favorite science fiction novels." 

"Different kinda action eh?" Caldina said as she burst out laughing. 

"You could say that," Nova said with a grin. 

"What the heck are you reading Nova?" Hikaru asked as she joined Caldina and Nova. 

"Um, a romance novel." Nova replied as she looked up from the book. 

"Caldina, you're gonna make her into a monster!" Hikaru cried as she shook her head. 

"Nah, she came that way, I swear!" Caldina replied. 

Hikaru laughed. 

Presea then joined the other at the bar. "What are you all talking about?" 

"Nova, reading steamy romance novels," Caldina replied. 

"Caldina, you need to join a church, and go to confession." Presea laughed. 

Caldina shook her head. "I'd be likely to seduce the priest instead of telling him all the naughty things I'd done." 

"That's too much information Caldina, it really is." Presea said as she made a face. 

"Where's Alcione?" Hikaru asked suddenly. 

"Um... She's not feeling too well." Presea said. 

"Her boyfriend's in town," Caldina added. 

"Oh goody," Hikaru said with a sigh. "I guess I'll have to fill in." 

Hikaru then snatched the novel from Nova's hands. "You really don't need to be reading this." 

Nova made a face, "How do you know?" 

"Aww look! Here comes Ascot and ViridianCat!" Caldina said with a grin. 

"Aren't they adorable they way they're always together?" Presea said in a dreamy voice. 

"Not a word from you Caldina, let's keep this cute and romantic," Hikaru said as she held up a finger. 

"Alrighty if you want it that way little missy." Caldina said as she shrugged. 

Ascot and ViridianCat headed straight for the sound system to finish setting up. 

"Wonder what took 'em so long..." Caldina said as she winked. 

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "You've never had clean mind, have you?" 

Caldina shrugged. 

Umi walked in then dressed in yet another stylish club hoppin' outfit. She had on black platforms with blue dragons on the back, a dark blue tank top, and rather short black skirt with slits up both sides. 

"Hey Hikaru-chan!" Umi said as she hugged her. 

"You're sure looking good Umi-chan," Hikaru said. 

"Mmmm I'd say so!" Caldina said. 

Umi sweat dropped. 

"Hikaru-chan, you look good too! And you've sure filled out too!" Umi said as she looked her friend up and down. 

Hikaru had on a tight red tee shirt and a pair of red shorts. 

"You think so? Sometimes I don't know wether to wear tight clothes or not, I haven't filled out as much as I'd like to have." Hikaru said with a sigh. 

"Hey, show off what ya got!" Umi replied with a wink. 

Hikaru laughed. "Caldina's always tellin' me that!" 

Umi smiled, "it's true though. I'm always flaunting what I've got!" 

Hikaru then spotted Fuu, accompanied by Ferio. 

"I think they really hit it off," Nova commented. 

"Mmm?" Hikaru mumbled in reply. 

"Fuu and Emeruade's brother, they came in together." Nova finished. 

"Oh! Fuu-chan!" Hikaru called waving her hands over her head. 

Fuu laughed and pulled Ferio over with her. 

"Miss Hikaru, it is so wonderful to see you!" Fuu said with a smile. 

"It's nice to see you too, and who's the cutie you've got with you tonight?" Hikaru replied. 

Fuu blushed and looked up at Ferio. "This is Ferio, Emeraude's brother." 

Hikaru was about to say something when the back door opened and in walked, Christina Aguilera, Mya, Lil' Kim & Pink. 

"Oh mah gawd!" Caldina yelped. 

Umi look star struck. "If they're who I think they are..." 

Presea almost passed out. 

"Yup, a live performance of Lady Marmalade." Hikaru said with a big grin. 

The place was packed by the time the girls were ready to go on. Clef made his way over to Umi, hoping to get the chance to dance with her during this song. 

"Hey," Clef said. 

"Hey," she replied, not looking at him. 

"Wanna dance?" Clef asked. 

"Have you see that white fluff ball from last night?" Umi asked as the room became filled with the sound of clapping. 

Clef let out an annoyed sigh. 

Ferio had his arm around Fuu's waist in a protective and slightly possessive way. And Hikaru agreed to dance with Lantis while Nova pulled Eagle out onto the floor. Emeraude and Zagato were just a few feet away from Fuu and Ferio. Ascot and ViridianCat got down on the floor, since the entertainment for now was live. Chang Ang was ready to get down with both his ladies, Tarta and Tatra. 

Lil' kim: 

Where's all mah soul sistas 

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas   
  


Mya: 

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista 

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  


'Forget that I'm dancing with Lantis, this live performance kicks ass.' Hikaru said to herself.   
  


Mya: 

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge 

Struttin' her stuff on the street 

She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh   
  


Chorus: 

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey) 

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here) 

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea) 

Creole lady Marmalade   
  


Lil' Kim: 

What What, What what 

Mya: 

ooh oh   
  


Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  


Lil' Kim: yea yea yea yea   
  


Pink: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up 

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine 

All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah   
  


Chorus: 

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da) 

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah) 

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) 

Creole lady Marmalade   
  


Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what) 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  


Lil' Kim: 

yea yea uh 

He come through with the money and the garter bags 

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh 

We independent women, some mistake us for whores 

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours 

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry 

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari 

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge 

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas 

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass 

bottle case the meaning of expensive taste 

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya 

Mocha Chocalate-a what? 

Real Lady Marmalade 

One more time C'mon now   
  


Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
  


Christina: 

hey Hey Hey! 

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth 

color of cafe au lait alright 

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, 

More-more-more   
  


Pink: 

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5   
  


Mya: 

Livin' the grey flannel life 

Christina: 

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, 

More-more-more   
  


Chorus: 

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea) 

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh) 

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea) 

Creole lady Marmalade   
  


Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea) 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir) 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)   
  


Missy: 

Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh) 

Pink... (Lady Marmalade) 

Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...) 

Mya...(Oh Oh oooo) 

Rot wailer baby...(baby) 

Moulin Rouge... (oh) 

Misdemeanor here... 

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......   
  
  
  


Afterwards everyone clapped like crazy. 

Umi wiped the sweat from off her forehead, which had been rolling seductively down her face. 

Clef decided it was now or never. "Hey, Umi, wanna go with me to my crib?" 

Umi snorted. "Call me when you get a real bed." 

Clef slapped himself. "Damn it...." 

Ferio laughed at Fuu. "You're all sweaty!" 

She turned her nose up. "I don't sweat... I glisten! Natural mist is all it is." 

Ferio laughed again and kissed her on the lips. 

Emeraude sighed, "they're gonna have to go in another five minutes." 

Zagato shook his head. "You want a drink?" 

ViridanCat grinned. "That was a gooooooooood song!" 

Ascot raised an eye brow. "When we're done here, wanna go home and play Moulin Rouge?" 

ViridianCat grinned even wider. 

Umi gave Clef another glace. It really was cruel to be playing with him like this... But it's all part of the chase... 

"Want a drink?" Nova asked Eagle. 

He smiled. "Sure cutie." 

"Flattery will get you every where." Nova replied as she went behind the bar. 

"Every where?" Eagle said as he raised an eye brow. 

Nova winked at him and handed him his drink.   
  


____________________________________________________   
  


I don't own Lady Marmalade, nor do I own any of the characters in the story 

Thanks to all the reviewers! 

Ok everyone, review! In a week I start writing a new chapter in a story that gets the most reviews. And if you keep reviewing, they'll be more chapters in this one! 


	4. Four

Chapter Four

Chapter Four is dedicated to the memory of my friend Mira who passed away last month. She was a big Rayearth fan and i loved being in an RPG with her. May she rest in peace and enjoy the dedication!  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Nova and Hikaru sat on the bar drinking. Nova swung her silky legs back and forth and stared at the ice in her cup.  
  
"You and I are the only ones not gettin' any action." Nova complained with a sigh.  
  
"Is it really such a bad thing?" Hikaru replied.  
  
Nova gave Hikaru a look that said 'like hell it is'.  
  
"It's nice being single, and not worrying about wearing make up and remembering to wear all your clothes." Hikaru said.   
  
Nova didn't look convinced.  
  
"Well if I had a boyfriend then you wouldn't want him seeing you in your leopard print underwear, right?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"That's all a load of bunny fluff and you know it." Nova replied. "Well maybe except for the leopard print underwear."  
  
Hikaru laughed and let her shoes slip from her feet and on the black floor.  
  
"We don't even get hot one night stands..." Nova said as her eye brows went up and down.  
  
Hikaru laughed. "You're turning into a more attractive version of Caldina." Hikaru said as she shook her red locks.  
  
Nova raised an eye brow. "Does this mean you find me attractive?"   
  
Nova watched with interest as Hikaru seemed to be lost in thought on the whole issue.   
  
"You're really more of a sister to me." Hikaru replied finally.  
  
Nova smiled. "Good, I don't need you spilling anything to Eagle."  
  
Hikaru clapped her hands over her mouth. "I'd never!"  
  
"You've done it before," Nova pointed out with a smirk.  
  
Hikaru was about to reply when Caldina walked in swinging her purse on one finger while Presea fallowed with her on bag on her shoulder.  
  
"You two always show up at the same time, one might think something was up." Nova said with a grin.  
  
"That we both take the same bus?" Presea answered.  
  
Every, including Hikaru, rolled their eyes.  
  
"No, that maybe the two of you are an item." Nova replied.  
  
Caldina mock gasped and then laughed while Presea's face was one of true shock.  
  
"That's it, laugh while you can," a voice cackled from the shadows.  
  
Or more from the corner of the room by the door. It was a woman dressed in black, a black robe that seemed to be covered in black beads. She had on a lot of white make up, and her nails were about a foot long. She also had the strangest hair.  
  
"Debonair!" Nova gasped as she jumped down from the bar.  
  
Debonair cackled again. "Yes, it's me, your mother's sister. And I'm here to see to it that your club is shut down. Because there's only room for one club here."  
  
Nova's eyes narrowed. "Your club closed three years ago."  
  
Debonair nodded. "But now is the perfect time for a come back."  
  
Nova sniffed. "This club is hoppin'! Babes and hotties, we've got a hot DJ, wicked managers, and music guest that will rip up the floor."  
  
Debonair laughed. "But I have 'Lil Bow-wow."  
  
"'Lil Bow-Wow?" Hikaru pondered.  
  
The rest of the room was silent. Finally Debonair twitched.  
  
"We'll see who's club wins out. Remember my club was GOD."  
  
Caldina nodded. "The Black Gauntlet was quit a club..."  
Alcione smacked Caldina with a tray.  
Debonair laughed as she left. Soon after her departure Ascot and ViridianCat arrived in the already hot club.  
  
"You need to turn on the air in here," Ascot said as he fanned his face.  
  
"You sure it's not just left over from previous activities?" Caldina asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" ViridianCat replied with a wink.  
  
"Hey Lafarga!" Caldina called.  
  
Lafarga stepped into the room.  
  
"Turn on the air before I start meltin' hon!" Caldian called as she wiped her brow.  
  
Lafarga nodded, "No problem darling."  
  
Caldina smiled as Lafarga slipped into the back room. Soon all eyes were on Caldina.  
  
"Are you and he" Nova started.  
  
"Together?" Alcione finished.  
  
Caldina shrugged, "it's more of a casual thing." She admitted.  
  
"I've never known you and a guy to be just casual," Alcione replied as she raised an eye brow.  
  
Caldina swiped her hand over the bar and shrugged. "It is, believe it or not."  
  
Emeruade arrived soon after Lafarga came out.  
  
"Phew!" Emeraude gasped. "Damn is it hot in here."  
  
"The air conditioner has left this world and it's sweaty people behind. In other words, it's broken." Lafarga announced.  
  
Hikaru moaned. "Well, get the fans running and Nova call a repair man!"  
  
Nova hurried off to make the call.  
  
"The band arrives in twenty minutes, I'll play some Jams until then, since we've opened and we've got peeps flooding in." Ascot said.  
  
Hikaru nodded and watched as the building filled with people, including a repair man.  
  
Nova handed Hikaru another iced drink. Hikaru took a big swing and made a face. "Dang this is strong."  
  
Nova laughed. "Of course, I mixed it."  
  
Nova drank down her own mix as she hoped for the air to be fixed.  
  
Lantis and Eagle hung back seeing that neither girl was in a good mood.  
  
Fuu and Ferio joined the room of sweating, bumping and spinning bodies. As the moving lights hit Fuu, a stone on her finger caught Emeraude's eye.  
  
Emeruade yelped and slapped Zagato on the arm. "I told you!"   
  
Fuu and Ferio were already dancing. Exegete and Emeraude made their way over. Emeraude bumped her hip into Fuu's.  
  
"Way to go Fuu-channies!" Emeraude yelled over the blasting music.  
  
Fuu held her hand out exposing her diamond ring.   
Umi was on a quest to find Mokona. She just had to talk to him again. She couldn't get over the way he says 'puu' in such a hot tone. It just made her knees week.  
  
Primera on the other hand was avoiding him. She was nervous about moving in with him, it felt like it was just too soon for something like that. And so she was gonna hang back and keep cool... Or not without the AC.  
  
Clef sat alone at a table drinking like there was no tomorrow. He had no hopes of catching Umi's eye, she just wasn't interested. He felt like such a loser...  
  
"You feeling alright?" Presea asked Clef.  
  
He smiled and patted the seat next too him. "I am now."  
  
Presea smiled and blushed.  
  
Ealge watched as Nova drank yet another drink.  
  
"This night isn't going to well..." Nova trailed off as her head spun slightly.  
  
She then realized the back door was opening.   
Their band had arrived. The rock band; Orgy was here and ready to play.  
  
"YAY!" Nova yelped as she steadied herself.  
  
As soon was they were on the sage everyone erupted into screams and applause.  
  
  
She's lost in coma where it's beautiful.  
  
Intoxicated from the deep sleep, deep sleep.  
Do you wonder what it's like living in a permanent imagination.  
  
Sleeping to escape reality, but you like it like that.  
  
Guilty by design, she's nothing more than fiction.  
She dreams in digital, cause it's better than nothing.  
Now that control is gone. It seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital, cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone. It seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital. She dreams in digital.  
  
And your pixel army can't save you now.  
My finger is on the kill switch.  
I remember I used to compose your dreams, control your dreams.  
And don't be afraid to expose yourself before I shut you down.  
You made some changes since the virus caught you sleeping.  
  
Guilty by design, she's nothing more than fiction.  
She dreams in digital, cause it's better than nothing.  
Now that control is gone. It seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital, cause it's better than nothing  
Now that control is gone. It seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital. She dreams in digital.  
  
She's guilty by design. (Cause it's better than nothing.)   
Now that control is gone. It seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital. (She's nothing more than fiction.)  
Cause it's better than nothing. Now that control is gone.  
It seems unreal.  
She's dreaming in digital.   
  
Everyone went wild, and just as the song ended the air condition came on sending a blast of cold air.  
  
Hikaru put her face in her hands. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face, and her head was spinning around and around. She moaned and slipped to the floor. Lantis raced to her side.  
  
"To o m u c h t o o driiiiiink." Nova slurred as she laughed.  
  
"Calm down Nova," Eagle warned.   
  
Nova glared at him. "Don't rain on my parade." She snapped.  
  
"Are you the club owners?" A man with short blonde hair asked. (A.N. no one in particular, I made 'im up heh)  
  
Nova nodded. "Yuppers that's us!"  
  
"I'm siting your club for not having the proper cooling in the building, and for being noticeably too drunk to handle the club."  
  
That sobered Nova up. "Uh-oh..."  
  
_________________________________________________________   
There, is that plotted enough for ya peeps?   
Credits go to: the song Fiction(dreams in digital) belongs to Orgy  
Lyrics from: http://www.sing365.com/ check 'em out! Lots of bands, not just rock.   
  
  



	5. 5 i v e

Club Rayearth Chapter Five

**Club Rayearth  
  
Chapter Five**  
  
Hikaru sat on the couch with her head bowed in silence. She chewed her bottom lip as she sat. She was pissed. Pissed off at herself for being such a fool. Lost in the worries of the club, and they had almost cost her the club too. She had to remain focused and level headed.  
  
Nova staggered into the room holding a pink stuffed bunny. She bumped into a stack of videos and watched blurry-eyed as they crashed and slide to the floor. She blinked trying to get the fog out of her eyes.   
  
Nova bent down and picked up a video that made her frown. "Hikaru, what the heck is this?" She waved the video in Hikaru's face.  
  
Hikaru looked up and her eyes widened. "That video is not mine. I..." Hikaru trailed off and shoved the Care Bears video in between the couch cushion.   
  
Nova watched with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You never saw that I owned that- got it?" Hikaru said as she pointed a finger at Nova.  
  
Nova nodded, still rather groggy.  
  
Hikaru sighed. "We blew it last night."  
  
Nova plopped down on the couch next too Hikaru. "Yup, totally bombed."  
  
Hikaru let out another sigh. Nova sighed too while pulling her tank top strap back up onto her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be there again to night at least." Nova said dully.  
  
Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. But he already thinks lowly of us."   
  
Nova nodded in agreement. "But that means we'll just have to show him what we're made of."  
  
Hikaru nodded and pulled her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Now get out of those pink pajama's and let's get going! The boys, Lantis and Eagle, are taking us out to dinner!"  
  
Hikaru's eyes widened. "What?!" She jumped to her feet. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?!"   
  
Nova blinked. "You were passed out. And then it was morning. And then I found that Care Bears tape-"  
  
"Don't you EVER tell ANYONE about that video!" Hikaru warned.  
  
"So that's what you watch late at night. I swear I thought it was some kind of porno. I really did." Nova said as she shook her head.  
  
Hikaru laughed.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
Hikaru, Lantis, Eagle, and Nova were at a small cafe getting their lunch. While they waited the started talking about, what else? The club.  
  
"You'll have to blow them away... Get someone to play." Eagle suggested.  
  
"We have no one booked for tonight." Nova admitted.  
  
"Well, ya know Eagle and I, we were in a band once." Lantis admitted.  
  
Nova and Hikaru started laughing until they fell off their seats.   
  
Nova pointed at Eagle and then to Lantis. "Y-ya-you? You two... HA-Ha you were in a BAND?!" Nova seemed unable to control herself.  
  
Hikaru couldn't say a word she was laughing so hard.  
  
Both Eagle and Lantis sweat dropped.   
  
"Um, yeah. I play the drums," Eagle said.  
  
Lantis began playing an air guitar. "And I play the electric guitar!"  
  
Hikaru and Nova calmed themselves and climbed up into their chairs again.  
  
"Can you get a singer?" Nova asked.  
  
"And a basemen?" Hikaru added.  
  
Eagle and Lantis looked at each other and blinked.  
  
"I suppose," Eagle said slowly.  
  
"Clef plays base," Lantis pointed out.  
  
"And Fuu can sing," Hikaru said as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Oh this will surly blow them away..." Nova trailed off.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Fuu and Ferio had just finished their lunch out on Ferio's deck. Fuu sat out under the shade of the umbrella reading a book. Ferio was busy putting their dishes in the dish washer. Zagato sat at the kitchen table eating his own meal while he waited for Emeraude to finish getting dresses.  
  
"I swear that girl things she's a princess... She takes forever to get dress..." Zagato grumbled.  
  
Ferio laughed. "Maybe in another life she was princess. Can you imagine, 'Princess Emeraude'?"  
  
Zagato snickered. "Right, and I was her priest."  
  
Ferio laughed. "Now there's a good one."  
  
Just then the phone rang, Ferio waited for Zagato to pick up, since the phone sat right in front of him. But he didn't, so Ferio had to swing over and grab it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Fuu there?" Hikaru asked hopefully.  
  
"Yup, hold on a sec." Ferio replied.  
  
Hikaru sighed with relief.  
  
Ferio pulled open the sliding glass door and held the phone out. "It's for you."  
  
Fuu looked up from her book and took the phone.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Fuu, it's me Hikaru... I was wondering if you'd do me a favor..."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
Clef couldn't believe his ears! Eagle was asking him to play at the club tonight with them... Now was his chance to catch Umi's sparkling eyes...  
  
"Sure Eagle!" Clef practically screamed. "I mean, sure if you really need me to."  
  
Eagle laughed and then told him to get over to Lantis' place as soon as he could.  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Hikaru paced nervously but passed up any drinks. It was ten minutes until they opened and still no Ascot or ViridianCat.  
  
"Where is my DJ?!" Hikaru burst out finally.  
  
"May be they're playin' Milan Rouge again," Caldina said as she giggled.  
  
"Ahhh I wish you wouldn't talk like that." Presea said as she made a face.  
  
"Hey, but who wouldn't want to play with Ascot?" Alcione pointed out.  
  
"Mmm-hmm... But he's a well devoted man." Presea replied.  
  
The minutes passed by and still no ViridianCat or Ascot.   
  
"Damn...." Hikaru swore.   
  
Lafarga opened the doors and Hikaru bit her lip.  
"We need a sit in DJ!" Hikaru said. Then she took a deep breath. Then she took another, and just in case, she took one more. "Stay calm..."  
  
Mokona bounced in just then. "Puu?" Mokona said as he looked up at the freaking Hikaru.  
  
"We need a stand in DJ." Hikaru replied.  
  
"Puu, puuuuu-puuu." Mokona said as he shrugged.  
  
"Would you really?" Hikaru said as her eyes brightened.  
  
Mokona nodded.  
  
"Did that fluff ball just say he's gonna be our DJ?" Nova asked.  
  
Hikaru nodded.  
  
Just then a girl with long, pretty aqua hair  
and silver eyes walked in. She wore a blue halter top and a blue skirt.  
  
"ViridianCat and Ascot sent me here to tell ya they eloped and will be back tomorrow." She said.  
  
Hikaru's mouth hung open. "Did they really!?"  
  
The girl nodded.   
  
"Ok, but um, who are ya little missy?" Caldina asked.  
  
She blinked her Silver eyes, "I'm Aquasquirrel."  
  
"Nice name..." Nova trailed off. "I like it!"  
  
Mokona grabbed a cd and put it on Destiny Child's Independent Woman.  
  
All the women who are independent   
Throw your hands up at me   
All the honeys who makin' money   
Throw your hands up at me   
All the mommas who profit dollas   
Throw your hands up at me   
All the ladies who truly feel me   
Throw your hands up at me   
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that   
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that   
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that   
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that   
(For those of you who want the full version click http://www.geocities.com/boyzone_cat/independentwoman.txt here)   
  
Hikaru made a mental note to buy Ascot and ViridianCat a present as soon as she got the chance. Then she grimaced as she realized that Fuu, Eagle, Clef, and Lantis were about to take center stage...  
  
"This is not going to be pretty," Hikaru mumbled.  
  
"I get the same feelin'." Nova said.  
  
They just prayed that the song Fuu agreed to do was gonna work. Because they knew that some where an inspector was watching.  
  
Fuu took the microphone and the guys took their instruments.   
  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me  
  
I don't want to call my friends  
they might wake me from this dream  
and I can't leave this bed  
risk forgetting all that's been  
  
Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
but I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
until your resting here with me  
  
  
  
  
Everyone clapped as soon as she was done singing, including the inspector.  
  
Hikaru let out a sigh of relief. She felt Lantis' arms rap around her. "Congratulations," he whispered.  
  
Nova started jumping up and down clapping. "Yay! Go Eagle!"  
  
Eagle stepped off the stage and sweat dropped.   
"That was some good drum playing." Nova said starry eyed.  
  
"I bet ViridianCat is having more fun then we are." Caldina said with a wink. Everyone laughed and nodded.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Independent Woman belongs to Destiny's Child  
Here With Me belongs to Dido  
Ascot belongs to ViridianCat (hee-hee)  
p.s. This club is kinda set up like P3 from Charmed just so ya know what I'm thinking about when I write.  



	6. S i x

Club Rayearth

Club Rayearth  
  
Chapter Six  
  
**Thank you to the author: JimandZazu for her help with the story. She came up with the idea for Sami. **(just a note, I did change how Sami dresses, since everyone else is out of character clothing wise for this story.)  
  
It had been a week since Ascot and ViridiaCat had gotten married. Hikaru had given them the week off to be by themselves.  
  
"I love the new apartment," Ascot commented.  
  
VC glared at him. "You've been sitting there saying that every ten minutes after you look up from the game. Get off your butt and help me un pack!" VC said with a grin.  
  
Ascot smiled. "Fine, fine, fine."   
  
He got up off the couch and hurried to help unpack, he really wanted to get back to the game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hikaru sat at a table filing her nails silently. She was feeling kinda bummed out and depressed. And she didn't know why either...  
  
"I have a big, popular, wonderful club. Why do I feel like a load of crap?" Hikaru asked herself.  
  
"You haven't showered in a few days?" Nova suggested as she sat down at the table across from Hikaru.  
  
"Very funny. I did too shower." Hikaru said as she threw the metal nail filer at Nova.  
  
Nova ducked and the nail filer clattered to the floor and skidded.  
  
"You really aren't much of a help you know that right?" Hikaru said as she shook her head.  
  
Nova's eyes widened. "You really think I'm not much of a help?"  
Hikaru crossed her arms. "Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Hikaru said in a grouchy tone.  
  
Nova stood up. "Fine. I'll be at the bar then. Miss bitchy." And with that Nova stomped off muttering about slipping Hikaru a million sleeping pills.  
  
Hikaru flicked a silver gum rapper off the edge of the table. Then she crossed her arms again.  
  
Nova spit on the bar counter and then used a rag to wipe it up. She loved the face that Hikaru gave her, one of pure horror and shock.  
  
Nova snickered and then set out to spit on the rest of the bar. Hikaru finally stomped over.   
  
"Nova, if you spit on that counter one more time I'll-" Hikaru began.  
  
"You'll what? Wet your pants?" Nova suggested.  
  
Hikaru looked like she was about to blow her lid, but then she just laughed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikaru clapped as Ascot and ViridianCat came through the door.  
  
  
"Congrats' you two! And don't you look cute!" Hikaru said with a wink.  
  
Ascot laughed. "You really think we look cute together?"  
  
Hikaru nodded. "Yup, now the peeps comin' tonight need a ready DJ, we don't have a guest for tonight." Hikaru said.  
  
Ascot nodded. "That I can do."  
  
Caldina joined them. "Hey peeps, whater ya'll up ta?"  
  
"Not much." Hikaru replied. "Just trying to get everything settled."   
  
"Well little missy, I have an announcement!" Caldina said with a grin.  
  
Hikaru blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Caldina announced.  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"Good Lord..." Nova gasped.  
  
"Wow you're fast..." ViridianCat mumbled.  
  
Caldina shrugged.   
  
Umi walked in then, fallowed closely by Mokona in a leather jacket and a pair of purple sunglasses.  
  
"Now if that ain't an odd couple, I don' know what is." Caldina remarked.  
  
"I can agree with that one." Hikaru replied as her eyes fallowed Umi and Mokona.  
  
Umi and Mokona took a seat and instantly started chatting. Though hardly anyone could under stand Mokona's mile a minute 'puuing' they were all very interested in what Mokona had to say.  
  
"What's he saying?" Ascot probed.  
  
"I think he's talking about meeting Zazu... And his girlfriend?" Hikaru said sounding rather surprised, and also questioning her own translation.  
  
"Can't be, Zazu's still madly in love with you Hikaru." Nova replied as she shook her head. "It's really sweet everyone, he sends roses every week. He calls every other week. He sends chocolates, I think he does that to just make her fat. But he also writes love letters and sweet little poems..." Nova trailed off as her eyes went extremely starry.  
  
As soon as Nova finished talking, Zazu walked in, closes fallowed by a girl his height. She had the same color eyes, as well as his brown hair. Except for the fact that she had to cut to shoulder length. She wore a tight light blue glittery dress.   
  
"Damn, she's good looking," Nova mumbled before covering her mouth.  
  
"Good. Glad Mr.. stalker is done harassing me." Hikaru said before she hurried into the back room.  
  
She sank down into a corner. She felt even worse than before. Zazu had a new girl, and here Hikaru was, feeling sorry for herself. She was still in love with him, though she would never admit it to herself, much less Zazu.  
  
Nova nocked on the door. "Come on out Hikaru, everyone's getting ready for the first dance of the night!"  
  
Hikaru wanted so badly to stay in the nice dark room. But she got up and went out to hang by the bar and watch the love of her life share a dance with a girl she didn't know but hated none the less.  
  
"Her names Sami. She and Zazu have been going out for exactly, twenty-five minutes. You can still make a move to get him back." Nova whispered.  
  
"Where the heck did you get all this info?" Hikaru asked as she raised an eye brow.  
  
Nova's eyes darted back and forth. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."  
  
Hikaru sighed and watched as Zazu danced with Sami. She did seem nice... But Hikaru wasn't going to give up. Sami could have him just for tonight... Then the fun was over...  
  
Ascot cracked up the music, a fast beat version of a song played, one the struck a familiar cord with Hikaru and her situation.  
  
(And I must have been high  
And I must have been high)  
I thought of every reason  
Excuses I could give  
But all it took was one to break your heart  
(And I must have been high)  
I thought it would be easy  
Assumed you would forgive  
But now I gotta beg you girl  
Can't stand to be apart  
  
And I must've been high  
Girl to let you by  
No good reason why   
There's no you and I  
And I must've been low  
Girl to let you go  
How was I to know  
I would miss you so  
(Girl I'd miss you so)  
  
I wanted to move on girl  
No time to settle down  
Didn't wanna give my love to only you  
But since you have been gone girl  
I took a look around  
And if I've gotta beg you girl  
That's what I'm gonna do  
  
And I must've been high  
Girl to let you by  
No good reason why  
There's no you and I  
(And I must have been high now baby)  
And I must've been low  
Girl to let you go  
How was I to know  
I would miss you so  
(Girl I miss you so)  
  
Oh girl  
I'll give you everything I gotta give  
Oh girl  
And I will make it all up I swear to you  
Oh girl  
All I'm askin' you please is to forgive me girl  
That's what you gotta do  
  
And I must have been...  
(So high...  
So high...)  
And I must have been high  
(oooh oh yeah now tell me baby)  
(oooh)  
  
And I must've been high  
Girl to let you by  
No good reason why   
There's no you and I  
(And I must have been high now baby)  
And I must've been low  
Girl to let you go  
How was I to know  
I would miss you so  
  
**********************************************  
Must Have Been High, belongs to the talented group boyzone  
You can visit them on the web at: http://www.boyzone.co.uk. 


	7. *S e v e n*

club7

Club Rayearth  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Nova nervously rang Eagle's door bell of about twenty almost ringings. As soon as her finger left the button, she wondered if it was such a good idea to have rang it.   
  
Sure, it was late, about 3:40 something AM. But she had to see Eagle. Being away from him was driving her nuts body and soul.  
  
She could run, yup, if she hurried Eagle would never know it was her.... She was about to give it one more thought, but that was when Eagle answered the door.  
He was wearing nothing but his black boxers with flames on them. (A.N. ooo now don't that just get your dirty minds going LOL)  
  
"I-I-I.... I just couldn't stay away." Nova muttered.  
  
Eagle smiled and motioned for her to fallow him. He closed the door and leaned up against it.  
  
"You really couldn't wait until morning to see me?" Eagle asked with a leer.  
  
Nova nodded and kissed him. The kiss grew into a long and passionate kiss which ended with the two making their was over to Eagle's bed.  
  
Nova sat down on the bed, which had a dark blue comforter thrown on it. She ran her hand over the sheets. She closed her eyes as Eagle gently placed a hand on her face causing her to tremble.  
  
As he kissed her yet again, she absolutely melted into his warm arms. He pulled her just about as close as he could caressing her neck with kisses.  
  
"Eagle, I love you." Nova whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was the next day, and Hikaru was walking through the crowded mall carrying a plastic bag. She had bought new make up, but now needed the perfect out fit. Lantis as asked her out, or at least had said he wanted to have a drink with her at her own night club.  
  
She knew this was her chance not only to enjoy the company of a great guy like Lantis, but to make Zazu jealous and wish he was with her and now his little chick.  
  
She was considering getting her nails done when she looked up and saw the PERFECT dress. It was black, with slits up both sides of the hips, sleeveless, and it had a red dragon that seemed to be flying upwards embroidered tail up from the bottom.  
  
"Oh wow," was all Hikaru could manage.   
  
She hurried into the store and pulled out her best friend: her Visa card. Now satisfied with what she had bought, she was on her way to her car when she ran into Lantis.  
  
"Hikaru!" He called as he trotted over. "Been shopping I see," he commented and pointed to the bags.  
  
Hikaru nodded, "yup, I got a new dress and a few other things." She used her free hand to flip hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Any reason why?" Lantis asked with a leer.  
  
"Why do you think?" She replied as she returned the leer.  
  
He leaned up against her bright red jeep and folded his arms. "You think I could come to your house with you this after noon and have a preview of what's to come tonight?" Lantis asked hopefully.  
  
Hikaru almost chocked on nothing. "I... I have to go I'll see you tonight.... At the club."  
  
Lantis looked a bit, ok, really disappointed. He shrugged. "My you're a shy one," he said with a wink.  
  
Hikaru managed a laugh and then unlocked her door. She climbed in and turned on the radio. Flipping through the masses of rap and hip hop centered stations, she searched for her favorite station, one that did not include a lot of rap music.  
  
BBMak's latest single came on just as Hikaru pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
  
What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what I do  
  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name   
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Hikaru switched the song off, it was way to depressing for today. Today was going to be a GOOD day Hikaru assured herself. She decided to stop off at a cafe and get herself some lunch, of course, the cafe was owned by her good friend Mokona (ha-ha I took it from a story by Mokona 4ever, my little brother lol)  
  
Hikaru parked her car and took a seat in the outside portion of the cafe. She opened her menu before looking up too see that last thing she wanted to see. Well, besides her mother in a bikini but now we're not going to go there...  
  
Zazu and Sami were having lunch at Mokona's Cafe and Hikaru was about to start fuming. But she took a deep breath and wondered why Sami made her so very mad.  
  
Hikaru sighed and decided to go home. She'd just have to wait until that evening to make Zazu want her back...  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nova sat at Eagle's kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. the two of them had slept in until noon, due to the nights, activities shall we say. Nova rapped one hand around the cup while she used the other hand to hold it. Eagle was busy making pancakes for their breakfast, or now lunch.  
  
"I don't think I could be happier if I tried." Nova said dreamily.   
  
Eagle smiled, "how about I put on some music?" He suggested.  
  
Nova nodded "sounds good." She replied.  
  
Heck, he could have said, 'how about we go jump off a cliff' and she would have replied the same happily.  
  
So Eagle flipped through the stations until he found a song that he had recently come to love.  
  
Cause I'm loving each day,  
As if its the last,  
Dancing all night,  
Having a blast,  
I need you here.  
  
Girl I'm on a mission,  
To cure my condition,  
Cause without your kissing,  
My heart just a prison,  
I'm hoping and wishing,  
That girl, I'm forgiven,  
Say yeah, oh yeah.  
  
Cause every time you leave me,  
I'm sad,  
The moment you're returning,  
I'm glad,  
So let's not go forgetting,  
What we had,  
Cause its bad,  
So damn bad, yeah.  
  
I'm loving each day,  
As if it's the last,  
Dancing all night,  
Having a blast,  
Cause baby I want you right here next to me,  
We're loving each day,  
As if its the last,  
Dancing all night,  
Having a laugh,  
Cause baby I need you here.  
  
While Eagle finished up with the cooking, Nova couldn't help but notice the papers piled on the table. She looked to see if he was paying attention, and when she was sure that he was engrossed with the song, she took a peak at them. They were mostly if not all bills. Hospital bills to be exact.  
  
Nova bit down on her lip before asking Eagle what was up. Should she really ruin the bond that had formed between them?  
  
"Eagle-chan, what are all the bills for?" Nova asked in a calm yet shaky voice.  
  
Eagle froze suddenly and then flipped off the radio. "Nova..." He trailed off.  
  
Tears filled Nova's eyes, she was sure that he was going to tell her it's all over. She knew she shouldn't have asked!  
  
"They're my bills Nova-chan... I'm sick and no one knows what with, and it's killing me." Eagle said finally.  
  
The tears that had formed in her eyes now spilled over and rolled down her cheeks. "Oh god..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ViridianCat and Ascot were enjoying a wonderful afternoon at the beach. The two of them walked along the shore line with the waves just lapping at their ankles. ViridianCat wore a light green two piece bathing suit while Ascot had on a dark green pair of swim trunks.  
  
"Picture perfect," Ascot whispered.  
  
"Oh I know! The afternoon sun reflecting off the crystal blue ocean, the gently breeze..." ViridianCat said with a satisfied sigh.  
  
"I was talking about you," Ascot said as he took her hand.  
  
She blushed a bright shade of pink. "Ohh.... Aww you're such a sweetie!!"  
  
He grinned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That evening Hikaru sat at a table just waiting for Zazu to show up. Lantis sat next too her, repeating her name aloud while she seemed to be ignoring him.  
"HIKARU!" He finally yelled.  
  
She snapped out of her trance. "Eh?" She mumbled.  
  
"Hikaru, have you hear a word I've said?" Lantis said, less than patently.  
  
"Um...." She trailed off and then shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."  
  
Lantis stood up, "well then I'm outta here. I thought tonight was my lucky night, I suppose I was mistaken."  
  
As soon as Lantis was gone Nova came up looking rather sullen.  
  
"Hikaru, can I talk to you?" Nova asked.  
  
Hikaru shook her head. "Not now, I'm waiting for Zazu."  
Tears filled Nova's eyes again. "I don't usually ask for you to listen to me, but I really need the support of a friend."  
  
Hikaru just waved her off and watched the door.  
Nova's eyes narrowed, "you should pay attention to the song."  
  
And with that Nova stomped off. Hikaru grumbled but listened to the song that was playing.  
  
Chapter 1 tell 'em how the story goes  
  
Every little thing that you said was true  
I believed in you  
But it wasn't meant to be  
Cuz every little thing that you promised me  
Wasn't honestly what you said would be, yeah  
  
And I swear you'll never learn  
So I'm giving you what you deserve  
  
What you deserve  
  
CHORUS:  
You've been living in a fantasy  
If you think that you could be with me  
You tried, denied.  
And now you've got to move on babe  
Took a chance when you rolled the dice  
Messed around, but you didn't think twice  
What's done is done. I want you outta my life  
  
And that was when it hit Hikaru. "I just blew everyone off for a romance gone flat....."   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ooo wow I've made it to the 7th chapter! How 'bout to celebrate you do Ronan Keating and I a big favor and go out and buy Ronan Keating's American single 'Lovin' Each Day' help support him in the states heh heh  
  
Ghost of You and Me belongs to BBMak http://www.bbmak.co.uk  
Lovin' Each Day belongs to Ronan Keating http://www.ronankeatingusa.com/  
Lyrics from the site of http://www.clioonline.com/ronan  
Messed Around belongs to Boyz and Girlz United  
  
  
  
  



	8. Eight

Chapter 8   
  


Nova had been up all night. And she had spent that entire night at Eagle's house. Just lying beside him with her arms rapped around him. She finally fell asleep just as the sun began to rise shining it's soft morning light through the line where the curtains met. 

Eagle opened his eyes slowly and realized Nova's arm was draped over him. He smiled, he loved having her so close. Her delicate hand dangled over him, suddenly she flinched and hit him in the face. He tried hard not to laughed, but he couldn't silence himself. 

Nova groaned and mumbled. "Not fair..." 

Eagle kissed the back of her hand and then closed his eyes. He was so tired... 

Hours later, at around 2:00pm Hikaru knocked on the door of Eagle's apartment, finally arousing the sleeping couple. Nova grumbled and fiddled with Eagle's radio alarm clock, thinking she was turning the alarm off. Instead she started the radio. It blasted and sent Nova flying out of the bed. 

"Whoa!" Nova shouted as she landed on her face. 

Eagle opened one eye and looked down at her. "Having a fine time now aren't we?" 

Nova snorted and stood up, brushing off her light pink satin night gown. She grabbed a robe as the door knocker was not giving up. 

She hummed softly as she made her way to the door, but when she saw who it was she stopped. 

"Hikaru..." She trailed off with a hint of curiosity and anger. 

"I came to say sorry, I was a real jerk-" 

"Bitch is more like it," Nova said as she folded her arms over her chest. 

"Fine, I was a total jerk of a bitch. And I'm sorry, your beloved is dying and there is nothing to save him, and I am fawning over a lost love that has moved on. I am so greatly sorry," Hikaru said as she bowed her head. 

Nova nodded. "But I'm glad that you've come to your sense, now why don't you go give Lantis a surprise visit before we open the club?" Nova suggested. 

Hikaru grinned, "yes ma'am." 

Nova smiled and then went back in. Her face fell as she saw Eagle standing behind her. He looked so pale, almost fading. He really looked drained, and it was tearing her apart. 

He kissed her softly. "Don't make such faces, it could get stuck like that you know." 

Nova laughed. "So, would you like some pancakes?" 

Eagle nodded, "but try not to burn them this time Nova-chan," he said with a wink. 

Nova laughed and gave him a slight shove.   
  
  
  


******************************************   
  
  
  


Sami grinned down at the sparkling ring that was on her finger. She was engaged! 

Zazu smiled, having just gotten over the jitters from asking her. 

"But this time next year, we'll be married!" Sami said as she beamed with happiness.   
  


*****************************************   
  


"Are you sure you want to do this?" ViridianCat asked Ascot. 

He nodded. "I think it would be best if I got a job that paid more then a DJ. We're gonna need the money for our family." 

ViridianCat laughed. "What family?" 

"The one we talked about having," Ascot replied. 

"Um, if that was last night I wasn't listening." She admitted slowly. 

"WHAT?!" Ascot yelped. 

"I fell asleep..." She replied. 

He laughed. "Well then, maybe I'll stay at the club for a while longer huh?" 

She nodded. "I sure don't want kids now! I'm in the best part of my life, why spoil it with kids?" 

Ascot laughed. "True, sheesh, we wouldn't have time for each other, what was I thinking?" 

"Maybe you were asleep too," ViridianCat suggested with a smile. 

Ascot shook his head and laughed.   
  


*****************************************   
  


Hikaru took a deep breathe, all the stress was getting to her. Sure the club was popular, but in some ways it wasn't going to well. Like the fact that the manager had lost all interest in the place. 

"I can't do it any more..." Hikaru whispered. 

She put her face in her hands and just sobbed. She felt depressed, and the club was becoming a chore. All because of an obsession with Zazu and getting him back. 

"I threw it all away..."   
  


****************************************   
  


"I don't ever want to leave your side, or to let you leave my sight. I wish we could truly be forever." Nova said as she hugged Eagle tight. 

"It'll be forever in your heart, and in mine." Eagle replied. 

Nova laughed. "That's a lame reply you know." 

Eagle laughed. "So, are we going to go out to the club tonight?" 

Nova nodded, "there's something I need to do."   
  


***************************************   
  


That evening just before the club opened Nova showed up with Eagle. 

"You're late," Hikaru said with a smile. 

Nova nodded. "Took us.... Longer then we thought to get ready." 

Hikaru nodded, "seems everyone has that problem lately." 

"Hey, we were on time," Ascot said from up in the DJ booth. 

Hikaru laughed, "yes, for once you were one time." 

ViridianCat grinned. "Yup, we're working on our time skills. It's hard being a married couple and doing anything but snuggling..." 

Hikaru laughed again. 

"Um, Hikaru... There's something I need to tell you." Nova said finally. 

Eagle put his arm around Nova. 

"You're moving out, and what, you're pregnant?" Hikaru guessed. 

"Well, yes, and no. I'm moving out, but I'm not pregnant." Nova replied. 

"Well one out of two is good." Hikaru replied. 

"That's not all though," Nova said as she took a deep breathe. 

Hikaru's eyes widened. "What?" Her cheerful mood fading with everyone word coming from her best friend's lips. 

"I'm quitting my job here at the club. We've got the money, Eagle-chan and I. I want to stay home and take care of Eagle, during these last precious months we have left." Nova replied. 

Hikaru was in complete shock. Complete and utter shock. She didn't blink for a minute or two, nor say a word. 

"You, are quitting the club??" Hikaru echoed. 

Nova nodded. "Why are you so upset? Caldina left, and you didn't think twice." Nova seemed to be getting annoyed. 

"We started this together, and now you're backing out?" Hikaru said in a waiver voice. 

"Yes." Nova replied. "And it's not fair to make a big deal out of this." 

Hikaru nodded. "You're right, you're right." 

"You make such a big deal over things that aren't in your control." Said a voice from behind Hikaru. 

Hikaru turned around to see Lantis holding a bouquet of roses. She smiled. 

"What you really should be worrying about is taking care of yourself." Lantis finished. 

Hikaru ran over and gave him a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"I wouldn't mind being a bar tender myself," Lantis said. 

"Really?" Hikaru said as her eyes lit up. 

"Really," Lantis replied. 

Just then Sami and Zazu arrived, but it had no effect on Hikaru's mood. Even after she realized Sami was wearing an engagement ring. She just shrugged. 

Nova rapped her arms around Eagle's neck, "I love you." 

He grinned. "I knew you were gonna say that." 

"Now would be a good time to get a good song on," Ascot said as the building began to fill with people.   
  


Dance- It's the summer of love 

Tonight the fiesta will come 

It's the summer of love.   
  


Tonight we live la vida loca 

Yes we'll have the time of our lives 

A fiesta we'll always remember 

Tonight we will taste paradise 

Life is sweet and we treasure each moment 

Moving closely with me as we sway 

For tonight we forget our tomorrow 

It's time for the music to play.   
  


The temperature is rising 

You search the horizon 

And there's not a cloud in the sky 

So dance - it's the summer of love 

Tonight the fiesta will come 

One hundred degrees 

In the shade of the trees 

One more time 

Tonight is the night of our lives 

de fruta la vida that's right 

One hundred degrees 

And we turn up the heat 

One more time 

For the summer of love.   
  


The night is when friends become lovers 

And people are lost in their dreams 

Tomorrow the spell may be broken 

So celebrate love and be free 

The rhythm of life beats within you 

Don't try to resist when it calls 

Move closer to me hear the music 

Now nothing else matters at all.   
  
  
  


Now we dance in the moonlight 

And I see the love in your eyes 

Look to the stars and make a wish 

Don't try to resist, it's the summer of love.   
  


Tonight is the night of our lives 

Da fruta la vida, that's right 

One hundred degrees 

And we turn up the heat 

One more time 

For the summer of love.   
  
  
  


************************************   
  


Nova quit her job that night, and moved in with Eagle, the married days later. 

Hikaru hired Lantis as the new bar tender. 

Sami and Zazu had there engagement party at the club. 

ViridianCat and Ascot gave Sami and Zazu some advice, never plan you future while sleeping. Or play video games while sleeping. ViridianCat and Ascot also together wrote a book about true love. 

Just because this story ends here, doesn't mean you won't see them again. Oooooh noooo. There WILL be a sequel. Sort of a reunion later on, like maybe ten years later. 

Also, i started a Rayearth fanfiction site and am looking for story submissions, check it out here: http://rayearth_fanfiction.tripod.com   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
